


重生之南康白起

by TheLittlePrinceB612



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePrinceB612/pseuds/TheLittlePrinceB612
Summary: “我等你到三十五岁”有感





	重生之南康白起

一

　　南康重生了。

　　闭上眼睛前全世界都是是黑咕隆咚的江底和无尽的绝望，但再一睁开，不知道为什么却变成了熟悉的，简洁但处处透着清新的大学宿舍。

　　''起床啦，今天第一天正式上课，别迟到了啊！‘’循着声音望去，是曾经看过无数遍的舍管老师，那张皱巴巴的脸在大学生涯噩梦里不知道掺了多少脚。

　　南康还没回过神来，下意识冲着拍门的人笑了笑，让他当场愣在原地消音。

　　''我日行了别吵，起来了。‘’另一个不可能忘记的声线懒洋洋地从背后响起。

　　南康情不自禁地屏住了呼吸，心惊胆战地一点点转身，差点把脖子扭了。

　　然而现在他根本顾不上这个。他眼前全是那人脸上熟悉却偏偏带着许多青涩的线条，那人熟悉的带着起床气但又有所收敛的表情。

　　是m。

　　他不管不顾地下意识冲到镜子前战战兢兢抬眼去看，那个一脸苍白紧绷，却正值年轻看不出生活险恶的人，不正是午夜梦回里不知道见过多少次的自己？

　　

　　二

　　''老师，我想换宿舍。‘’

　　老师惊讶地看着他。开学才第三天。

　　对不起。南康在心里默默地说。但他知道自己忍不了再见到那人，更忍不了再共处一室。

　　不管之前那二十八年是不是真的，那种无望的苦苦等候，那种撕心裂肺到极致的痛，那种伤心绝望到世界一瞬黑暗的体会，一次就够。

　　''好吧。。。那，你去203吧。没事儿，多跟同学相处，啊。‘’

　　或许是看见了这个从内蒙来的，犹带青涩的新生脸上无法掩饰的痛苦哀伤，班主任难得地什么都没唠叨。

　　南康抬起头，感激地冲她笑笑，顾不上身后倒吸气的声音，快步走回寝室去搬行李。

 

　　三

　　''操，你小子就是一来就说要换宿舍那个？看不上哥几个啊？不就换个地睡嚒，看把你美的。‘’

　　那个熟到耳朵起茧的声音从身后飘来。

　　南康想起很久以前自己曾经多么迷恋这人说话时的声音，着迷地反复咀嚼他抑扬顿挫的鼻音，觉得这人的话就是全天下最好听的了。

　　后来走得多了才发现，他说话跟天水的某个陌生人也没什么不同。不过是光轮效应，心陷下去了，就觉得这人什么都是好的。哪怕他一点也不成熟稳重，不帅，也没有钱。

　　现在重来一世，心好像死了一样什么感觉都没有。

　　''嗯。‘’

　　随意应了一声就低头匆匆往前走，把那人的怒气吼叫抛在身后，像告别了什么似的。

　　孰料世事无常，走得太急迎面撞上一个人。天知道他怎么练的肌肉，简直铜墙铁壁一样。

　　鼻子好痛，抬头去看，发现是个剑眉星目的男生，总的来说就是穿个风衣走出去能引来一片小女生尖叫的类型，比m不知道等级高了多少。

　　原谅他没办法再叫出那两个字。

　　

　　四

　　男生身高绝对有一米八，低头看着南康揉鼻子，勾了下唇问：‘’新舍友？‘’

　　南康被他低沉的声音惊了一下，呆呆地抬头看他，下意识点点头。

　 那男生不知道为什么突然笑了一声。南康因为忘记退开一直变相被他搂在怀里而清楚地感觉到他胸腔有力地震动，忙不迭后退好几步。

　　男生笑够了，说：‘’寝室装电话，你不在，我帮你垫了二十块。‘’

　　''啊！‘’南康顿了顿，才想起来久远记忆里电信公司来装电话这件事。顿时就想去掏裤兜。

　　''不用。‘’男生摁住他的手，盯着他的脸饶有趣味地说：‘’明天去给我买早餐抵了就行。‘’

　　''哦。。。好。‘’南康应了，以为没事了就想走。

　　''你叫什么？‘’男生轻而易举地拦下他，认真地问。

　　''南康。‘’

　　''程修。‘’

　　  
　　五

　　南康是个很慢热的人。前世如此，今生亦然。

　　非要说的话，就是他以前就不怎么认得清脸，现在就更不行了。

　　这导致他第二天上课的时候发现身边坐着的人换了个有点面熟的帅气男生，却怎么也想不起来到底是何时见过他。

　　''怎么？‘’老师还没进来，男生似笑非笑地转头看他，‘’才过了一天就忘了我了？还是打算昧了我的早餐？‘’

　　原来是他。

　　南康摇摇头，把手里的早餐袋子递给他。

　　''哟。‘’男生打开袋子，‘’门口那家天天排长队的店里的炒粉，豆浆，还有花卷，你很早就去排着了？‘’

　　''没什么，当作随便走走。‘’南康笑了笑说，‘’何况昨天你帮了我，这是应该的。‘’

　　''。。。呵。‘’男生眯着眼睛看着他，表情莫名地勾了勾唇，并不答话。

　　

　　六

　　南康本以为他和这人的交集到此为止。今后你还做虞姬我还当杨贵妃，你唱你的霸王别姬我演我的贵妃醉酒，此生再不相干。

　　谁知道当天晚上就出事了。

　　分明是九月盛夏，即使屋里开着空调还是热气弥漫。南康却一个人苦苦蜷成一团冷得发抖，一闭上眼睛就是纷涌而至的黑暗记忆。辗转反侧不能入眠。

　　''南康？你睡了吗？‘’头顶上突然探出一个黑漆漆的脑袋。

　　''...没有。‘’

　　''哦那可太好了。‘’一边说着，上铺的那人摸着黑顺着扶梯猴子一样灵巧地爬下来，趴在南康床前说：‘’我那儿空调漏水，你不介意我跟你挤一晚吧？‘’

　　人都下来了他还能说什么。‘’不介意。‘’

　　'' 那好，快睡。困死我了。‘‘那人自来熟地钻进被窝，把胳膊往南康腰上大咧咧地一搁，还没到两分钟就自顾自地睡熟了。

　　南康被身后突如其来的热度吐气吓得全身僵硬一动也不敢动。可惜身边有一个会呼吸会喘气的人陪着温暖着感觉实在太好，南康根本连抗拒都来不及就缩在他滚烫的怀里随着他均匀的吐息沉沉入梦。

　　当然也就错过了那人睁开眼睛得意一笑。

　

　　七

　　大约是因为毕竟经过了同床共枕这样亲密的接触，程修这号人慢慢在南康心里挂上了号，起码能认得出来了。

　　不过也只是如此而已。

　　南康上辈子修的是材料，不说不好，只是好似触不到他心底那根弦。

　　之所以这么选，除了来到初来乍到的无从比较之外，也就是为了陪那人。

　　至于今生。。。南康想了又想，最后在程修建议下改修了文学。

　　程修学的是管理。

　　他开玩笑说：’‘等到毕业以后你当个大作家天天写书，我就开个出版社免费帮你出。’‘

　 南康点点头，冲他笑一笑，却没有说好。

　　他已经等过了太久，到最后已经忘记了自己等待的是什么，只是把苦苦等着当成了一种习惯甚至生命意义了。

　　现在他再不敢等，也再等不下去了。

　　

　　八

　　又到了考四六级的时候。

　　南康自己有上辈子的知识铺垫，自然轻松通过，甚至还有些闲心帮助哭丧着脸的舍友们。

　　惊讶的是程修好像都没怎么认真复习，竟然拿了六百多接近满分的成绩。

　　一问之下才知道，原来他小学待过加拿大，怪不得变形金刚一般的英语老师一见到他就径自笑成了一朵花。

　　’‘哼。’‘还不满足。’‘要不是完形填空太变态我就能拿满分了。’‘

　　南康看着他一脸忿忿地皱着眉头突然想笑。

　　感觉就像是一只明明很要想得到夸奖又不愿意开口直说的大型宠物。

　 他想起上辈子最后自己养的那只猫。跟眼前这人一模一样，最爱在他眼前踏着骄傲的步伐走来走去，翘着尾巴等着被他顺顺毛。

　　要是他摸了就继续会撒娇地蹭，不摸就急得喵喵叫，总之非要把他的注意力集中过来不可。

　　不禁对这个大猫一样的男生更加亲近。

　　’‘嗯，你好厉害。’‘南康微笑着伸手安抚意味浓厚地摸摸他的头。

　　发质出乎意料地柔软。

　　’‘你。。。。。。’‘男生愣了下，随即泄愤一般用力捏住南康的脸左右开弓。

　　’‘男人头女人腰摸不得你不知道吗？！’‘

　　

　　九

　　十二月考完，成绩二月份才出。中间元旦放假，因为知道自己能过没什么压力，就听了程修的话跟他出去旅游。

　　打完电话给家里报信，转头就看见那人悠闲地靠在墙上用英语眉飞色舞地不知道在讲什么，一点没有节约电话费的意思。

　　一看见南康出来他就夸张地挥手，随便几句话立马挂了电话。

　　’‘准备好了？走吧。’‘说着就要过来拉他的手。

　　’‘去哪？’‘南康虽然心里已经欢呼期待，嘴上还是记得问上一句。

　　’‘跟我走就好。信我，嗯？’‘程修把手伸到他眼前，手掌朝上摊开。

　　邀请的意思。

　　南康犹豫了一下，还是把手放上去了，才发现他手好大。

　　’‘不准把我卖了啊。’‘

　　

　　十

　　最后程修带他去了张家界和凤凰古城。

　　南康上辈子全耗在长沙里了，难得出去，看什么都很是新奇。

　　程修也不嫌弃他上蹿下跳的，耐心地给他讲来历讲亮点，一看就做足了功课。看他那个活力十足的样子，唇角时时都带着笑。

　　

　　十一

　　先去张家界。

　　雇了个导游讲解，但南康没听进去多少。爬山把他累得半死，才发现什么石头什么山峰都大同小异，不过是凭想像力起了些稀奇古怪的名字罢了。

　　’‘我背你？’‘

　　程修倒是脸不红气不喘的，一脸游刃有余，还在南康走不动停下来歇息的时候给他灌口矿泉水，吹风了给他披件衣服。

　　南康一个踉跄，幸好程修眼疾手快扶住了他腰，不然非得狠狠来一下不可。

　　’‘不用，我自己走。’‘南康有点尴尬，没回头。

　　于是错过了身后某人一脸遗憾地搓着手回味刚才触感的表情。

　　

　　十二

　　有打扮得花枝招展的苗家姑娘扑上来要跟南康照相，笑嘻嘻地叫他小帅哥，一脸坦然。

　　南康身体一僵，可又不知道怎么拒绝。

　　程修三两步走上来，揽住南康的肩膀把他半带进自己怀里，隔开艳丽的小姑娘投怀送抱，无声表示拒绝。

　　虽然有点窘迫，南康还是默许了他的帮忙，配合着没挣扎。

　　’‘大帅哥哦～那给我拍张你们俩的合照吧？放心，不要钱的。’‘

　　程修想了想，同意了。

　　于是他们俩就着这个姿势展颜一笑，对面苗女手持照相机’‘咔嚓’‘一声，把此刻定格成永恒。

　　  
十三

　　程修还是算了她的照片成本。

　 苗家姑娘兴高采烈地把照片洗出来，挂着当做广告，又高高兴兴地白送了他们一张，末了还可劲儿冲他们挥手道别。

　　南康低头一看，不禁愣住了。质量并非上佳的照片上背景是蓝天，碧水，青山，前面两个人亲昵地勾肩搭背齐刷刷冲着镜头微笑，眼睛里倒映着光。

　　跟上辈子记忆里镜子照出的那个忧郁空虚孤身一人在房间里等待腐烂的样子判若两人。

　　程修好像也很满意。

　　

　　十四

　　入住酒店的时候才发现，程修订的居然是大床房。

　　面对南康质问的眼神，他理直气壮地说：’‘这种房间便宜啊，服务又不差。再说我预定好了的，现在也退不了了。’‘

　　南康头皮发麻地看着那张艳红色的大床，说：’‘要不然我去睡沙发。。。。。。？‘’

　　‘’说什么傻话！有床不睡睡沙发？’‘那人一脸鄙视地看过来，手上动作却一点也不慢，帮南康找出浴巾睡袍，连内裤都翻好了摆在床上，对他招招手：’‘快去洗澡过来睡觉了。两个大男人害什么羞啊？我们又不是没挤过一张床。’‘

　　想想也是。南康看着那人一脸正直也觉得自己有点矫情，遂点头。

　　

　　十五

　　南康的睡姿是侧向一边，手脚蜷起像缩在母亲的子宫里一样毫无安全感的姿势。

　　程修却是大手大脚地摊开霸占床上一大部分的位置。

　　夜里南康差点被他挤出被子。刚想抗议，那人就翻了个身，像抱着大只抱枕或娃娃一样拦腰搂着他把他拖回来。

　　南康的背猝不及防地贴近了另一个人裸睡而毫无遮拦的灼热的身体，忍不住抖了一下。

　　过分的是那人还伸出大腿压在他屁股上夹住他的双腿，头埋在他颈窝那里嘟嘟囔囔地说梦话。

　　那处本来就敏感，被热气一喷一吐顿时麻痒无比。

　　’‘程修！’‘

　　’‘别闹，快睡。’‘那人丝毫不以为意，贴着他的耳朵哈着热气说。

　　南康还想挣扎，却不小心发现屁股后面顶着一个硬物。他脑袋空白了一瞬，难得灵敏地反应过来那是什么，顿时面红耳赤。

　　’‘睡不睡？’‘程修威胁性地挺了挺胯。

　　南康吓得立马闭上眼睛。

　　

　　十六

　　去凤凰的时候不必雇导游，自己瞎逛也能玩得很开心。

　　程修和南康约定三小时后虹桥见。

　　走在广阔青石板上，嗅着边城悠久的历史气息，天空像被洗刷过一样蔚蓝，两旁是哄笑叫卖的人群。

　　莫名地安心。

　　

　　十七

　　碰面之后，两个人不约而同地一愣。

　　他们手上都拿着一个苗银手镯，送给对方的。

　　还是程修先反应过来，带着南康上了沱江轻舟，在悠悠江水上执着南康的手给他戴上。分毫不差贴合手腕。

　　他满意地点点头，伸出另一只手，挑起眉望向南康。

　　南康觉得气氛有些奇怪。但四下无人，也没有好拒绝的理由。

　　程修比了比两人手腕上带着的相似手镯，眯着眼睛像偷到了肉的狐狸一样笑得开怀。他伸手拉过来南康，揉了揉他的脑袋，在他唇上轻轻一碰。

　　

　　十八

　　’‘我喜欢你，我们在一起吧。’‘程修定定地看着他。

　　’‘对不起。。。我需要一点时间。’‘。。。来再次爱上一个人。南康在内心里补充。

　　程修对他很好。好到他觉得以自己这个历经两世疲惫憔悴的灵魂根本承受不起。

　　他曾经开玩笑说，假如有他不喜欢的人想追他，就要成熟，稳重，要帅，还要有钱。这些程修通通都有，还真的像擎天柱一样挡在他面前。

　　更何况他并不是不喜欢这人。

　　他只是。。。需要一点时间来下定决心。

　　’‘好。我可以等你南康，但你要给我一个时限。’‘程修沉声说。

　　’‘。。。三十五岁。’‘

　　下意识地脱口而出。

　　’‘我答应你。我会等你到三十五岁。’‘程修看着他的眼睛，像立下誓言一样慢慢地说。

　　南康只能点头。

　　程修肌肉放松下来，一把抱住他，咬住他的嘴唇，含含糊糊地说：’‘现在，收点订金不过分吧？’‘

 

　　十九

　　回到学校，听说二班的m因为找人冒名顶替考四级被抓了现行，经过校委会考虑之后决定给予处分，怕是不能好好毕业了云云。

　　南康才恍然发觉他竟然有好长一段时间都没有再想起过这人了。

　　明明曾经觉得他就是他的天他的地，想要和他一起变老。

　　不过现在看起来，他身边少了一个南康还会有北康东康西康前仆后继，要在这人身上体会一下痛到极致的感觉不可。

　　而他，已经不愿意再等下去了。

　　

　　二十

　　春节放假的时候，程修的父母从加拿大赶回来跟他过年。

　　南康本来有些犹豫，想到回家必定又要接受相亲炮击，还不知道该如何应对，最后还是定下来跟着程修去他们家。

　　他以为程修会跟那人一样介绍他是’‘我同学’‘，却没想到他直接拉着他的手站在父母面前，毫无所惧地说：’‘这是我枕边人，南康，你们未来的儿媳妇，记得发红包啊。’‘

　　

　　二十一

　　 程修的父母不愧是常年生活在允许同性结婚的加拿大的成功人士，只是看着南康过于稚嫩的脸问了句‘’他成年了吗？‘’得到肯定答复后居然很快就毫无压力地接受了这个惊人的信息。

　　 程母跟南康一起在厨房忙活年夜饭，顺便有一茬没一茬地聊着他在学校的情况。

　　 程父则神秘兮兮地跟程修传授他的’‘训妻守则’‘。

　　 ’‘儿子啊，老爸跟你说，你得拿出男人的气势，才能镇压得住像你老妈那样的。。。。。。。’‘

　　 ’‘来端菜吃饭了。’‘保养得当而显得风华正茂的程母亲切地拍拍南康的手，探出厨房轻描淡写说。

　　 ’‘哎，好勒，来了！’‘程父受到召唤一样抛下儿子一溜烟跑进厨房，傻笑着心甘情愿地做苦力。

　　 南康和程修相视一笑。

　　

　　 二十二

　　程修的母亲不愧是商业女强人，巾帼不让须眉的典范。

　　南康拜年期间，家里大小事务都是她经手操办，硬是把短短几天假期安排得满满当当，旅游拜年交流三手抓，还常常一脸会意地特意准备二人独处空间。

　　在南康本人几乎毫无所觉的情况下，他的家庭和性格都已经被摸得差不多了。程修的父母对于这个性格温和亲切且进退得当的儿媳妇极其满意，不止一次暗地里催促程修抓紧把人吃掉让人死心塌地地跟着回来。

　　听程修状似无奈地透露了’‘南康的家人比较保守不肯同意’‘之后，程母马上进入策划商业计划书的状态，开始酝酿怎么动之以情晓之以理地跟亲家好好沟通，势必要让儿子高高兴兴光明正大地把人带回家。

　　程修见状得逞一笑，转回房间去志得意满地在南康唇上偷了个吻，手上揩了两把油，看不见的尾巴都快摇断了。

　　南康对发生了什么一无所知，只是有感于程家的温馨开明的家风，竟然也默认了程修的得寸进尺。

　　

　　二十三

　　回学校后，程修带南康出去跟朋友吃饭。

　　''你肯定跟他很聊得来。‘’他一边伸手拉开包间门一边说。

　　南康睁大了眼睛。

　　里面坐着的正是他曾经那位‘’不够知己‘’的友人。

　　想起上一世最难过的时候只有这人，身为一个异性恋，没有丝毫不耐地陪着自己听自己倾诉，顿时不顾对方能不能了解，满腔欣喜满腹悲痛一拥而上。

　　只是没想到，这一世竟然轮到程修来介绍他。

　　''哎哎哎怎么哭了。。。？‘’友人惊讶。刚想拿纸巾递给这个进门就情绪不对心神恍惚的男生，就见程修一把将人搂进怀里占有意味浓厚地一下下轻抚，抬眼危险地扫视过来。

　　''我可没做什么啊。‘’同学耸耸肩，笑着冲南康说：‘’千万别爱上我，不然程修心就要碎了。‘’

　　''滚！‘’程修发火。

　　

　　二十四

　　平安无事到了大二的时候，程修提出来要搬出去住公寓。

　　理由是在学校住宿条件太差，而且做什么都碍手碍脚的。

　　南康想起自己上一世大二时候那一场久病，确实不适合呆在寝室，也就同意了。

　　正式迁进新居那天，程修异常郑重地握着南康的手，亲手把一枚钥匙放在他掌心里，说：‘’这以后就是我们的家了。‘’

　　家。南康为这个词有些怔然。

　　

　　二十五

　　''程修。。。起床啦。。。‘’

　　南康无奈。

　　''亲我一下。‘’那人闭着眼睛，只有嘴唇一张一合。

　　上课快要迟到了。知道这人不尝点甜头肯定继续赖着，南康只得俯下身去在他唇上落下蜻蜓点水的一吻。

　　只是想要抽身时后脑上一只手用力下压，同时滑溜的舌头窜了进来肆意侵略。

　　南康满面通红地直起身，偷腥成功的程修忙不迭起床换洗，坐在餐桌前和南康一起吃早餐，时不时互相喂几口。

　　下午没有课。

　　窗外飘着零落的小雨。南康坐在精心挑选的地毯上，靠着窗户读村上的新作。

　　程修洗完了昨天的衣服，擦干净手走过来，皱着眉头不赞同地说：‘’又穿这么少，长沙冬天冷，当心冻到。‘’说着取来一件披肩仔细盖在南康肩头上。

　　他在南康身边盘腿坐下，一手拢着他的肩让他靠在自己怀里顺便帮他暖手，一手在笔记本上不断敲敲打打。

　　南康偶尔抬头，从男生英挺的侧脸看去，目光所及之处是他们两人共同精心装点的小居，饰品家具无一处不充斥着温暖的回忆。

　　他觉得此时幸福得别无所求。

　　因为两辈子里，他求的也不过就是现世安稳，岁月静好，仅此而已。

　　

　　二十六

　　下半年的时候，南康还是着了凉生了点小病。

　　但和上一世一个人孤零零地躺在床上不同，这次程修比他本人还紧张得多，简直是如临大敌，嘘寒问暖地全天候围在他身后打转，每天煲鸡汤炖肉食不说，各种高档营养品更是不要钱似的带回来。

　　不过一个星期，南康居然就全好了，脸色红润精神焕发，一测体重，还胖了两斤。

　　''胖了好啊，抱起来手感好，舒服。‘’程修为自己把南康养好了感到很自得，得意洋洋的尾巴都要翘到天上去了。

　　''当心抱不动我。‘’南康瞪他一眼，自己反而忍不住先笑了。

　　''试试看？‘’虽然是问句，却一点没给南康反应的时间，打横抱了他就往床上走，吓得南康反射性搂紧了他的脖子。

　　  
二十七

　　ml一贯是程修主导的。

　　自从一个月明风清的夜晚，程修照旧亲吻了南康，他也觉得公平地回敬了一个同样火热的吻之后，他们顺理成章地滚上了床。

　　南康上一世本来习惯了没什么快感的ml，更看中的也是肌肤相贴的那种亲近感。

　　程修却很喜欢跟他做。尤其喜欢看南康在做爱的时候因为快感累积舒服得不能自已流着眼泪呻吟求饶的样子。

　　在这种时候，他就往往显得特别恶劣，花样百出地戏弄南康，一直拖到南康忍无可忍崩溃地呜咽起来才愿意两个人痛快地一起释放。

　　他的玩法虽然层出不穷，但南康始终能体察到他的言行举动里无意间透出的疼惜喜爱，几乎是下意识地就一点点交付了自己的信任。

　　做完后程修也不会立刻就睡，而是极尽温柔地在他身上轻蹭或者送上一个温情的吻，像吃饱喝足的宠物一样赖在南康身上撒娇。南康自己本来也很喜欢这种肌肤相亲，耳鬓厮磨的感觉，渐渐地也熟悉了这种情事，越来越主动配合。

　　他的予取予求让程修每一次都吃得心满意足。只有一点，不管他怎么逗弄，南康始终不愿意叫他老公。

　　

　　二十八

　　南康和程修毕业了。

　　出乎很多人预料，他们不约而同地都选择了不再继续读研究生。

　　南康随自己的心愿成为了一名自由撰稿人。

　　他在大学时期就在网络上陆陆续续发表了一系列随笔散文，受到读者的一致好评。甚至有著名杂志的编辑向他投来橄榄枝，主动约稿，且待遇颇丰。

　　程修则开了一家出版社，凭借出色的管理能力很快就在尚不成熟的书籍印刷市场里占据一席之地。

　　南康的写作不受时间限制，而在于灵感。程修作为一个大boss当然也不必朝九晚五地上班。

　　空余时间，两个人就携手出游，足迹几乎踏遍大半个祖国，一方面为南康找灵感，一方面方便程修考察市场，互利互惠，两不耽误。

　　

　　二十九

　　程修的出版社和其他的很不一样。

　　处于某种私心，他常常无偿出版一些反对社会歧视，提倡同志人权的书籍和公益宣传册，社内员工也坚决杜绝厌同反同行为存在。

　　这种看起来好像叛道离经的做法反而出人意料地为他赢得了国内外出版界的一致好评，宣称他是具有人道主义精神的代表。

　　程修对此得意地称是他深谋远虑之后采取‘’逆反营销‘’的成果。

　　因此，已经成为著名作家并公开出柜的南康每每走进出版社，别说需要保持距离假装跟程修关系一般了，不必等老板发话，员工们就自动自主地跑上来端茶送水，一口一个‘’老板娘‘’‘’boss夫人‘’叫得亲热。

　　还时不时有初出茅庐的女生过来找他合影，回去后捂着脸无声尖叫，或是神情诡秘嘿嘿淫笑。

　　更有甚者，程修下来接他的时候，还有要色不要命的女生起哄大喊‘’老板亲一个！‘’

　　

　　三十

　　程修亲是亲了，不过事后就雷厉风行地把女生的策划书拍回去重写，还把她的照相机里所有照片没收了。

　　彼时已经是2015年，两人都已接近三十五岁，不知不觉中就在一起十五年了。漫长的等待，也该到头了。

　　他坐在办公室里，假装聚精会神地看文件，实则目不转睛地盯着照相机里亲昵地靠在一起的两个男人。

　　时光好似没有在南康身上留下痕迹。即使他们差不多大，站在一起的时候，他依然显得年轻稚嫩，就像个永远长不大的孩子一样。

　　相比起来，他自己却已经完全成熟，看起来就是个中年男人的模样了。

　　程修目光沉了沉，眼珠子在南康和他交握在一起的手上打了个转，觉得似乎也该考虑留个所有权证明在他身上了。

　　别以为他不知道前几天新书发布会上到底有多少小年轻被南康的气质风姿诱惑了！

　　

　　三十一

　　在程修有意无意的阻挠下，南康自毕业之后就没怎么关注过m，那位他上一世的恋人的动态。

　　他只是最近隐约听说那人的新婚妻子跑到他的单位去闹事，宣称他是个骗婚的同志，还拿出了他在婚后和另一位同性勾勾搭搭的亲密照为证。

　　这件事闹得满城风雨，最后为了收场，原本已经升到副经理的那人被停薪留职处理，相当于变相解雇了。

　　这种恶劣的行为被爆出来，他的下家大约也会好好衡量他的品行了。

　　南康见他的最后一面，是某天程修带他出去看电影的时候。

　　在路上匆匆路过，一转眼，看见那人颓废地坐在路边摊喝酒，穿着廉价衣服拖鞋和店家大吵大嚷，头发凌乱，满脸都是狰狞的醉态。

　　南康恍惚了一下，竟然想不起来自己曾经是为什么喜欢他的了。

　 这样也好。他最后再看了那人一眼，不再留恋，转头牵住程修伸到他面前的手，十指交扣。　

　　

　　三十二

　　跟程修在一起后不久，他那位彪悍的母亲就带着大堆礼物亲自上门拜访了南康的父母。

　　从海外留学归来的大老板让常年身处内地，守着一亩三分田过朴实日子的南康家人受宠若惊，禀着蓬荜生辉般的惊喜隆重欢迎了她。

　　南康只知道他的两位母亲把自己关在房间里叨叨咕咕了一整个下午，随后又一并去拜访他的父亲，等到最后晚餐的时候，一向以让他找个温柔的女孩组建一个幸福家庭为己任的母亲竟然擦干眼泪走上前，把他的程修的手叠在一起，说：‘’妈同意了。苦了你们了，孩子们。‘’

　　他父亲也抽着大烟，点点头，赞同地说：‘’别辜负了人家，好好过日子。‘’

　　就这样出柜了？

　　程修此时反应极其迅捷，翻身下地叩了三个头就改口叫爸妈，甜言蜜语倾巢而出，说得南妈妈又有泪崩的趋势，一个劲握着他的手说好孩子，比对南康还亲热。

　　几天之后，闻讯而来的姐姐们也被同样的美色诱惑和糖衣炮弹降伏了。

　　而这一次程修提出要带南康去加拿大结婚，南妈妈和姐姐们第一反应竟然是帮着他去劝南康，分毫没有正常家庭的疑虑。

　　南康目瞪口呆。

　　

　　三十三

　　程修早早做好了计划。

　　从他们的母校开始，一路由豪华跑车组成的婚车队开到机场，沿途接受同学和陌生人的祝福。随后在飞机上度过十六个小时的甜蜜二人时光，双方的父母将在温哥华的机场等候，抵达后将直接进入当地最负盛名的教堂。

　　程修本人是有加拿大户籍的，所以南康和他的婚姻将是合法并受到祝福的。之后，若是南康想，两人可以就地在温哥华定居，或者回国来也行，总之要把另一个证也一口气办下来，之后就开始全球蜜月旅行。以后的生活全凭南康做主，想工作就工作，想偷懒待在家里让他养着更是求之不得。

　　他眸色一厉。

　　苦苦等了十五年才等到这么个彻底圈住南康的机会，这次务必要一击成功，绝对不能给他半点犹豫的机会！

　　

　　三十四

　　豪华婚车经过湘江的时候，南康不自觉向窗外看去。

　　他还什么都没说，程修已经自顾自熄了火，打开车窗，就这么停在路边。

　　车内一时沉寂下来，两个人谁也没有说话，只有带着微腥的风吹拂而过。

　　半晌，程修先开了口。他从后视镜里直视南康，语气沉沉听不出感情：‘’你已经三十五岁了，还要继续等下去吗？‘’

　　南康盯着湘江。这江水唤起了他无尽的回忆。然而或许是因为心境不同了，此时她却全然没有前世投河前的他眼里那种怒咆冰冷，反而显得柔情款款，波光粼粼。

　　他闭上眼睛，慢慢回过头，看着程修说：‘’不，我不再等了。‘’

　　程修转过身体，一点一点地勾起一个笑容，伸出手，手掌朝上摊开，邀请意味浓厚地说：‘’那，信我，跟我走吧，好么？‘’

　　南康点了点头。他打开车门，绕到前座坐下，郑重其事地把手放到程修手上，说：‘’我信你，我跟你走。‘’

　　迎面而来的热吻和唇舌纠缠让他后面的话音变得模糊不清。。。

　　''我爱你，老公。。。‘’

　　男人眸色深沉，一路狂飙。

　　洞房当晚，理所当然地，等候许久终于得以释放本性完全标记所有物的野兽兴奋不已。

　　而南康足足在床上躺了三天。

　　

　　三十五

　　生死契阔，与子成说。

　　执子之手，与子偕老。

　　比起外界的力量，生老病死的规律，我们的力量多么小。

　　但我们的爱又多么坚定，多么沉重。甚至可以超越生命。

　　写完最后两行，南康白起放下笔，从身后抱住那个正在厨房准备午餐的英俊男人，在他唇上印下一个充满爱意的吻。

这一次，谁也不用再等待。  
　　  
两颗心，终于找到了正确的人连在一起，再也不分离。

　　

　　 写于2015.5.26南康白起三十五岁当日  
　　


End file.
